The present invention relates to a catheter packaging device for use particularly, but not exclusively, with a percutaneous translumenal coronary angioplasty catheter (PTCA).
Catheters are tubular medical devices for insertion into canals, vessels, passageways, or body cavities in order to inject or withdraw fluid or, in the case of balloon catheters, to open a lumen. While catheters vary in size, shape, and function, they frequently consist of a very long, flexible, and thin tubular portion connected at their proximal end, e.g., the end of the catheter not contained within the patient""s body during use, to a fitting or accessory of some kind. For example, PTCA or balloon catheters may have a luer fitting at the proximal end. The distal end of the catheter, e.g., the end of the catheter inserted into the patient""s body during use, often caries a medical accessory, such as a balloon or a stent.
The tubular portion of the catheter may be a meter or longer in length, and only a fraction of an inch in diameter. The tubular portion of the catheter is usually hollow, and may have one or more lumens running along its entire length. The lumen or lumens function as a way of inserting various devices into the catheter. For example, catheters frequently travel along a guidewire running through one of the lumens. Alternatively, the lumens may receive mechanical devices and control wires for removing clots within blood vessels, for assisting in surgical operations, for retrieving tissue samples, etc.
Due to the extremely fine and often delicate nature of the lumens, as well as the slight tolerances associated with many of the applications to which catheters are applied, catheters must necessarily be handled, stored, and shipped with great care. Mechanical or chemical abrasion to any portion of the exterior of the catheter can cause problems to the subsequent use of the catheter. Also, xe2x80x9ckinkingxe2x80x9d or deformation of the catheter body will render the device unsuitable for use. Deformation should also be avoided while installing or removing a catheter from a storage or shipping packaging device.
Thus, a need exists for a catheter holder that securely retains a catheter, and in particular a catheter having delicate accessories at its distal end, during storage, shipping, and prior to use in a patient.
A holder for retaining a catheter is disclosed which comprise a central hub, and attached to the hub, a first member attached to the hub having (i) an end stop, (ii) a recessed channel configured to receive a catheter""s distal end region; and (iii) a recessed pocket member configured to receive an accessory disposed in the catheter""s distal end region. A second member, also attached to the hub, is configured to releasably retain a catheter proximal end accessory. The holder also include a plurality of retaining members attached to the hub. The retaining members are configured to receive and retain an elongate catheter body.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be more fully appreciated when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.